Bonzai Network
Bonzai Network (alternately and formerly known as Bonzai) is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned as a joint venture between BritCan Communications and Corus Entertainment. Specializing in programming aimed mainly at children and adolescents aged 8–16, along with family audiences, the channel primarily airs various animated and live-action series, including both original and imported content. Since April 2006, the majority of Bonzai’s nighttime programming is used by its late night daypart Bonzai@fterDark, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes in the United States. Both services are sometimes collectively referred to as "Bonzai Network/Bonzai@fterDark", due to their common association as two individual channels sharing a single channel space. As of July 2016, approximately 72,237,000 American households (63.25% of households with television) receive Bonzai Network. History Beginnings (1999) The channel was licensed in 1997 by BritCan Communications after an application for a action adventure channel called "Megaton" had been denied a few years earlier. On April 6, 1999, Canadian telecommunications company Shaw Communications (later spun-off as Corus Entertainment) announced that it would be forming a joint venture with BritCan to create a new, family-oriented television channel. Under the arrangement, BritCan would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new channel, while Corus would be involved in acquiring and producing programming. Later in June, both companies announced that the new network would be known as Bonzai, which would launch on May 27, 2000. The network would maintain a demographic of 2 to 14 years of age, but also planned to feature family-oriented and edutainment programming. Veteran television executive, and the network's president and chief executive officer Hanshiro Aino stated that Bonzai’s goal was to be "vibrant" and "diverse" in its programming, and that the channel would not purely be a marketing vehicle for Corus’ properties. However, this particular statement was relaxed, applying to wherever possible, and over the few years several Nelvana-produced series joined the network's lineup. Launch and early years (2000-05) Bonzai officially launched on May 27, 2000 at 6:00 a.m. EST with the premiere of its first original series Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life. Some of Bonzai's launch programming would include original series Doughnuts ''and ''Bonzai Network Studio 10, as well as acquired series, such as Action Man, Corduroy, Eckhart, Pelswick, and What About Mimi?. Programming in the primetime block, dubbed as Weekly Prime, consisted of series such as Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Blossom, ''and ''Candid Camera. On October 1, 2001, Bonzai launched a digital cable and satellite television channel known as Bonzai+ (now known as Bonzai Network Too), which was spun-off of a programming block that had originated in June the year before. On September 4, 2002, Bonzai became advertising-supported, seeking additional international distribution. At the time, commercials included promotions for DVD releases from BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution, as well as public service announcements by the Ad Council. In April 2003, Bonzai began to phase in a ammended branding with CGI-animated graphics and the slogan “Better Together”. In May 2004, a new post-6:00 p.m. advertising style was developed for older audiences, which used a much simpler logo and much sleeker packaging with barely any computer-generated idents. Later in July, the simple logo first appeared on Bonzai’s promos and even appeared on credits of Bonzai’s newer original programming. In 2006, this look was adapted for the entire channel. In December of the same year, the logo was changed slightly: it featured new colours, and the background was simplified. In August 2004, BritCan Communications announced that Bonzai Network would sometime soon be relaunched under the BritCan Family '''brand (the same brand used for the children's distribution arm of BritCan Home Entertainment Distribution) in 2005. The relaunched network was planned to contain 65% youth-based programming, 20% family-oriented programming, and 15% adult content. A meeting with the Corus Entertainment discussing the relaunch was held on April 4, 2005. On November 14, 2006, Corus announced that it had approved the application to run until June 4, 2012, however, BritCan Communications failed to put the relaunch in place within the required 36-month period. On October 3, 2005, the Bonzai+ block was replaced with '''Daytime Bonzai, a daytime block structured in format to daytime blocks on major television networks. Change in focus (2006-09) Starting in April 2006, Bonzai began to show more mature fare as the day progressed, with a strong commitment to air diverse and international programming, and the ability to air a great majority of material uncut. A typical weekday broadcast day ran preschool content from 6:00/7:00 a.m. - 12:00 p.m. EST, then grade school-age content from 12:00 - 6:00 p.m. EST, followed by family content from 6:00 - 9:00 p.m. EST, ending the day with adult content from 9:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m. EST. The preschool content was eventually spun-off into the BonBon block, which was spun off of the channel of the same name. Meanwhile, the idea of late night programming was introduced at a 2004 BritCan Communications upfront, where several employees suggested to launch a television network appropriate for teenagers and young adults. Due to budget cuts in the company at the time, BritCan repackaged the project into a branding for late night programming on Bonzai in 2007, under several previous names, including Bonzai Primetime. BritCan Communications officially announced that it would increase its ownership in Bonzai Network to 60% by the end of 2008, and the acclaimed 10% stake from Corus was transferred on February 2, 2009. Cuurent era (2010-present) The animated revival of the 2008 Bonzai Network original series Asteroid Garden, titled Asteroid Garden: The Animated Series, premiered on April 12, 2010 to positive reviews and eventually caused a major increase in ratings. On September 5, 2011, the long-standing block of primetime programming was renamed Bonzai@fterDark. During this period, the block was reformatted to be like similar late night blocks, such as Adult Swim, with a new emphasis on adult animation, black comedy, and anime. On August 28, 2014, BritCan and Corus announced that it had formed a deal with Anglo-Irish studio Boulder Media and comic book subsidiary KaBOOM! Studios for new program supply agreements in the 2015-2016 season, as well as new seasons of its original slate. This was followed by the introduction of an updated logo and a new imaging campaign on October 6, 2014, Surprisingly Entertaining, which was developed by the Los Angeles-based agency Oishii Creative. The channel also began to refer itself as Bonzai Network. On September 1, 2016, Bonzai Network's on-air branding changed to reflect the 18th anniversary of parent company BritCan Communications and the 17th anniversary of Corus Entertainment. The channel's on-air appearance and its website were dramatically changed as well, using a brand new graphics package developed by Lumbre and Eloisa Iturbe Studio. The rebrand brought in a soft pastel colour look to the channel, with the logo’s font given a rounded balloon-like refresh. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network’s current lineup predominantly consists of original and imported series (including animated and live-action content) aimed at pre-teens and young teenagers, as well as a daytime block of preschool oriented programs (programmed by sister channel Bonzai Jr.). One of the channel's most noteworthy productions to this date is Bunched Up! My Quintuplet Life, ''the first series aired and ever produced for Bonzai Network which ran from the channel's launch until October 25, 2014. The series spawned eight seasons and a TV film, and is still seen in daily reruns. While some of the network's shows are targeted at a younger audience, others are intended for older teenagers, with some of the shows dealing with mature content and adult themes; these particular programs are broadcast during the nighttime, usually beginning after the watershed of 9:00 p.m. EST. '''Movies' Main article: List of films broadcast by Bonzai Network Bonzai Network does not air movies on a regular basis; however, it does air various movies, usually premiering in weekend evening timeslots or on school holidays. Most of the films aired consist of theatrical releases and original made-for-cable television films or special presentations. Like Nickelodeon, Bonzai Network also advertises hour-long episodes of its original series as movies; though the "TV movie" versions of Nickelodeon's original series differ from traditional television films in that they have shorter running times (approximately 45 minutes, as opposed to 75–100 minute run times that most television movies have), and use a traditional multi-camera setup for regular episodes (unless the program is natively shot in the single-camera setup common of films) with some on-location filming. However, Bonzai Network uses a different camera setup for its live-action TV movies, similar to that of the 2011 Disney Channel Original Movie Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas!. Programming blocks Current/daily * [[Bonzai Jr.|''Bonzai Jr.]] on Bonzai'' '- Bonzai Network currently programs shows targeted at preschool-age children on Monday through Fridays from 9:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. EST (6:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m. EST during other designated school break periods and on major holidays). The block exists on account of Bonzai’s primary target audience of school-age children are usually in school during that time period. Shows include ''Freddy's Firehouse, Meteor Max, Boj, Kit n Kate, and Hey Duggee. * ''Smash Up! Fridays'' '- "Smash Up! Fridays" is a Friday evening block for action shows and movies, running from 6:00 p.m. to 9:00 p.m. EST. It currently airs ''Combat Phantom Crusader, Soundbender: Leo Lomax’s Journey, and other series from various producers. * Crack Up! Saturdays - "Crack Up! Saturdays" is a Saturday morning block consisting of various animated comedies, airing from 7:00 a.m. to 12:00 p.m. EST. It currently airs Flubber, Sir Chukelton and Pals, ''and Rabbids Invasion''.'' '' Seasonal * Summer Splash'' '- the Summer Splash block replaces morning programming during the summer vacation period from late June/early July to August, containing some of the channel's popular programs. However, for a short period of time in 2012, the Summer Splash block was replaced with "Bonzai Jr. Summer Weekdays", but later returned a few weeks in late August. * '''Fall Frenzy - This block features series marathons and sneak peek of series during the months of September and November, with some of these series coming from various international producers. * Halloween@6:00'' '- This block airs Halloween specials and movies during the month of October, every night at 6:00 p.m. EST. * 'Winterfest '- This block airs holiday specials and movies every December all month long. '''Special events' * Happy 10th Bonzai! '(May 2010) - a month-long event commemorating the 10th anniversary of the network, featuring birthday-themed programming. * '''SuperStuffed Thanksgiving '(November 2012) - a marathon featuring new episodes of network programming from 9:00 a.m. to 3:00 p.m. EST. * 'November FilmFest '(November 2012 and 2014) - a block that tied in with the 2012 "SuperStuffed Thanksgiving" event, featuring back to back films on Friday and Saturday mornings. '''Former * Weekly Prime '- a primetime block that consisted of syndicated and acquired series, such as ''Blossom, Candid Camera, Sabrina: The Teenage Witch, ''and ''Sister, Sister. * 'Bonzai+ ''- "Bonzai+" originated as the branding for programming geared towards grade-school audiences: The block debuted on June 5, 2000 and was removed on October 3, 2005, with Daytime Bonzai replacing the block's timeslot. * Daytime Bonzai'' ''- structured in format to daytime programming blocks on major television networks (such as ABC), Daytime Bonzai ''was the de-facto branding for daytime programming in the morning and afternoon hours: it ran from October 3, 2005 to April 3, 2006 when BonBon premiered in its time slot, and then returned in September 2015 as an unbranded block airing from 12:00 p.m. to 4:00 p.m. EST. * '''Scrambled Eggs and Toons' - The "Scrambled Eggs and Toons" block aired on weekend mornings from 6:00 to 9:00 a.m. EST and premiered fair such as Stoked, Jimmy Two-Shoes, The Cramp Twins, and Best Ed. * BonBon'' ''- The original branding for preschool content in the early mornings. It ran from April 3, 2006 until GSFL replaced its time slot in August 2015. * [[Get Set for Life on Bonzai|'Get Set for Life on Bonzai']] ''- Bonzai Network launched a new preschool block, its name borrowing the now-defunct name for Kids' CBC. It premiered on August 17, 2015, airing from 9:00 a.m - 12:00 p.m. EST. Shows include Freddy's Firehouse, Meteor Max, ''and ''The Cup-Sized Adventures of Muffin Man. The block was short-lived, as it dissolved in September, with its programming migrated to the "Bonzai Jr. on Bonzai" block. * 'FamilyTime '- until November 14, 2016, this block aired on weekdays from 3:00 p.m. to 7:00 p.m. EST (3:00 to 6:00 p.m. EST on Fridays) and featured a mix of animated and live-action series geared towards children and their families. The branding was phased out, but the schedule remained intact. Sister channels/projects '''Bonzai@fterDark Main article: Bonzai@fterDark Bonzai After Dark (stylized as Bonzai@fterDark) is Bonzai Network’s nighttime programming service, which debuted on April 3, 2006, and runs from daily from 9:00 p.m. - 5:00 a.m. EST/PST. Originally consisting of off-network syndicated series from Britan, programming eventually changed to adult animation and comedy in 2009. Bonzai Network Too Main article: Bonzai Network Too Bonzai Network Too '''(more commonly known as '''Bonzai Too)' '''is a digital cable and satellite television channel originally launched as a programming block on Bonzai Network under the title '''Bonzai+' in 2000 and as a television channel a year later. Bonzai Network Too specializes in a blend of contemporary animated programming from other producers, as well as series no longer in high demand. On September 25, 2014, following reports earlier in the year that BritCan Communications acquired American rights to the program library of DHX Media, BritCan Communications officially announced that Bonzai+ would relaunch as Bonzai Network Too''' on October 13, 2014. '''Bonzai Jr. Main article: Bonzai Jr. Bonzai Jr. '''is a digital cable and satellite television network aimed primarily at children between 2 and 6 years of age, featuring a mix of contemporary preschool-oriented programs from various producers and original series exclusive to the channel; it originally launched on September 26, 2005 as a joint venture between BritCan Communications, HIT Entertainment, and Sesame Workshop, which later sold its stakes to BritCan in 2010. On September 26, 2014, to reflect on its ninth anniversary, the channel was relaunched in its current state. '''Bonzai Network Extreme Main article: Bonzai Network Extreme Bonzai Network Extreme '''(alternately known on air as '''BNX) is a digital cable and satellite television channel predominantly aimed at a male audience; it launched on October 10, 2004, with daytime programming aimed at young children and preteens (predominantly 6-12 years of age), and evening programming aimed at older children and young teenagers (the 12-18 demographic). Related services 'Bonzai Network HD' On April 18, 2012, Bonzai Network launched Bonzai Network HD, a 1080i high definition simulcast of Bonzai Network's east-coast feed. The network does not operate a separate HD feed for the west coast. Most of the channel's original programs are produced and broadcast in HD, along with feature films. Bonzai Network on Demand Bonzai Network on Demand is a video-on-demand channel featuring series from Bonzai Network. Bonzai Network GO Bonzai Network GO is a TV Everywhere service available on the App Store and Google Play Store. It is available for all subscribed customers of parent service BritCan To Go, and offers episodes of network programming, as well as a livestream service available. International availability Main article: Bonzai Network around the world Since the inception of Bonzai Network and Bonzai Network Too, BritCan has set up international feeds of both networks. International feeds include Arabic, Australia and New Zealand, France, Japan, Latin America, Nordic, Philippines, Southeast Asia, and United Kingdom and Ireland. Presentation Current presenters/hosts Bonzai Network HQ '' * Daniel Foster "Danny" Stevens * Raphael "Ralph" Mackey * Nicholas "Nicky" Barth * Brett Porter (substitute host) * Stephen "Steve" Bennett (substitute host) ''Crack Up! Saturdays * Mandy Beavis * Evan Staunton Category:Fake TV Channels Category:BritCan Communications Category:Bonzai Network Category:BritCan Communications North/South America